


Frankenstein's Bride

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Halloween Costumes, SHIELD party, ridiculous Lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : “I came to the Halloween party as Frankenstein and you came as Frankenstein’s Bride, now everyone thinks we’re dates”





	Frankenstein's Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something about Skye and Lincoln, not really sure of the result but it was fun to write.

The party had begun two hours ago and there was still some people coming in. So far, Skye saw Fitz and Simons, both dressed as Dracula and Phil told her he was a “scary agent” when she asked him. It seemed The Agent could not be anything else than an agent. Last year he had chosen to be a living-dead agent.

At first Skye did not knew she was invited at the party the Shield organised every year, she did not even knew there was any kind of distraction on the ship. And then, Ward had told her she had to find a halloween costume, in two days !!! Thanks to her skills - or because of them - before the Shield, she had to stay hidden, sometimes in the strangest places. And here she was ! dressed up as Frankenstein. Skye was sure Ward had smirked when she arrived. Well, she could say nothing, she felt ridiculous with these old clothes. Hopefully no one would have had the idea to be Frankenstein’s bride tonight.

“Skye ! Your boyfriend is here”

Skye turned around to see who was speaking but the crowd was to compact and she could not distinguish any known face. Moreover, what were they talking about ? She knew Ward was there, they came together ! Times continued to fly and she heard no more nonsense until she saw Him !

Lincoln !

She hurried toward him but was intercepted by Simmons who wanted to talk and introduce her to some technicians. As soon as she could Skye said she needed to find someone.

“I’ll see you later Skye” smiled Jemma “If you’re looking for your Frankenstein, he is near the bar”

"Thank you Jemma... I’ll go there.”

If she survived this night Lincoln was going to suffer, if she did not kill him just right know. He was at the bar, as Jemma told her, speaking with some woman and smiling. He was disgusting ! okay... maybe she was overeacting a little too much. She grabed him, interupting his speach and dragged him along her side until she reached the nearest corridor. Skye pushed him against the wall and fixed him, waiting.

“Hello to you too, Skye... you’re beautiful tonight. Who are you ? I’m not sure to know...”

“Don’t you dare to act as if you did not know !” she was trying to hold on her anger but this ! It was just... infuriating.

“You really came as Frankenstein’s bride ? What were you thinking !”

Lincoln looked at the ground, he seemed very uneasy, as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Well, it was understable. He finally looked her in the eyes before answering :

“I lost a bet with MacKenzie...”

“And ?”

“Well... he dared me to come as Frankenstein’s bride otherwise I had to clean up all of his weapons. So... here I am !”

“You’re aware that I came to the Halloween party as Frankenstein and you came as Frankenstein’s bride ? Now everyone thinks we’re dates !”

Skye hold on a sigh, this night was so ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3 
> 
> If you noticed any mistake please tell me and I'll correct it ASAP


End file.
